Daisy's Debut Match at the Glitz Pit
by breath20k
Summary: The Glitz Pit has a brand new fighter, Daisy! Let's get ready to rumble in this story with Daisy!


**Daisy's Debut Match at the Glitz Pit  
**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit where today is a very special day. Today, Daisy is going to battle for the first time in front of the cheering crowd as she puts on here athletic gear. Daisy smiled and said, "Today is the day! I'm going to fight for the first time and I'm so happy for this. Well, let's battle! To the arena!"

So Daisy ran out of the locker room as she prepares herself for her debut fight.

At the arena, the crowd is packed with cheering fans as Lakitu came in with his cloud. He said, "Good afternoon, fight fans! It's a beautiful day for a battle as the Glitz Pit proudly presents the debut of our newest fighter! So, shall we bring her out right now?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd replied.

"Okay, then! She is a princess and a bit of a tomboy. Her hobbies include playing sports, reading books, and flowers. Today, she's making her blooming debut to impress the crowd. Ladies and gentlemen, here she is! The warrior of blooming flowers... _**DAISY!**_ "

Just then, the red doors open up and Daisy came in to the cheers of the crowd as she made her way to the arena.

When she got there, the crowd erupted in big cheers as she took a bow. Lakitu came to her and said, "Great to see you, Daisy!"

"Thank you, Lakitu," Daisy replied, "I'm so happy to be here for my debut fight and I'm ready to rumble!"

"Of course you are! So you are a tomboy, right?"

"That's right! I am one of the tough fighters and I hope that this match will bring my skills here."

"I see. Well, shall we meet your opponent for this match?"

"Yes, please."

"All right, then! Now entering the arena is a veteran champion. He is known as the Feral Nuclear Reactor. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is. In the blue corner, we have... _**RAWK HAWK!**_ "

Just then, the blue doors open up and Rawk Hawk came in to the arena as the crowd cheered for him.

When he got there, he said, "Greetings, everyone! It's so good to be back in the ring and I promise that today's match is going to be awesome! So get ready to rawk with me as I battle Daisy!"

The crowd cheered as Rawk Hawk made his speech. Then Lakitu said, "Alright guys, this is it. The battle is about to start so, shall we explain the rules?"

"Of course we know the rules, Lakitu," Daisy replied with a smile, "I've been watching the Glitz Pit on television for many years."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I love this place and now, I'm ready to fight for the first time so, let's do it."

"Very well, then. Now the moment you hear the sound of the gong, the battle will begin. Good luck to the both of you and remember the most important part of the Glitz Pit, have fun! Now, take your positions!"

Both fighters took their places as Lakitu floated over to the gong. Then he said, "Fighters, are you ready?"

"Ready, Lakitu!" Daisy and Rawk Hawk replied at the same time.

"Glitz Pit, are you ready for Daisy's debut match?"

The crowd agreed with him as they cheered very loudly.

Lakitu smiled, took out his hammer and said, "Then without further ado, here we go! Ready..."

Both fighters took their battle stances as they await the sound of the gong to begin fighting. The arena grew very silent as well.

Lakitu looked at the combatants for the last time, took a deep breath and then...

It is time.

" _ **FIGHT!**_ "

With the word shouted, Lakitu swung his hammer and then...

 _GONG!_

And with that sound heard all over the arena, Daisy's debut match is now underway as both fighters rushed to each other with the crowd making its biggest cheer.

Daisy started the battle with a punch on Rawk Hawk while Rawk kicked Daisy in the stomach. Daisy smiled and said, "Flower Hurricane!"

Then a stream of flowers came in as Daisy spun herself to unleash a Flower Hurricane on Rawk, doing minor damage. Rawk Hawk stood up from her attack and said, "Very good, Daisy. You are a fantastic foe."

"Thank you," Daisy replied.

"But let's see if you can dodge this. Hawk Flying Slam!"

Then Rawk Hawk jumped and unleashed his attack on Daisy, but Daisy dodged it just in time. Daisy took her chance as she picked him up by the tail and said, "Time to send you flying! Daisy's Spinning Toss!"

Then Daisy spun herself for a few seconds and released Rawk Hawk with all of her might, sending him flying to the arena floor with a thud. The crowd cheered for her amazing performance as the battle starts to heat up. Rawk Hawk stood up and said, "Where did you learn that technique?"

"Mario taught me that move," Daisy replied, "It gives me the power to throw any foe, just like how Mario did to Bowser in Super Mario 64."

"I see. Shall we continue on, Daisy?"

"You got it!"

So both fighters kept on going as the battle continued on.

Lakitu saw the battle and said, "Wow! What a display of attacks we've seen here today, folks. Looks like Daisy is one tough tomboy as she threw Rawk Hawk to the other side of the ring and the crowd is enjoying this. Now that is what I call throwing an opponent out of the ring."

The battle raged on and the fighters kept on going with every attack they've got. Punches, kicks, flowers, slams, you name it.

After over forty-five minutes, the battle is now entering its climax. Daisy smiled and said, "Time to wrap this up! Come forth, Flower Cannon!"

With that, Daisy's Flower Cannon came in as Rawk Hawk saw it. He said, "Do you think you can defeat me with that device?"

"Of course I can."

"Well, too bad because you're going to lose right now! Hawk Flying Slam!"

Daisy saw it coming and said, "Flower Chain!"

With that call, a chain of flowers came in and it surrounds Rawk Hawk, trapping him in the process. Daisy smiled and said, "Sorry, Rawk Hawk. You can't move thanks to my Flower Chain and now, let's finish this battle! Flower Cannon, target search!"

Then an aiming marker appeared on the screen as the cannon searched for its target and after a few seconds, it was locked on Rawk Hawk. Daisy saw it all and said, "Target locked! Prepare to fire the Flower Cannon!"

Rawk Hawk tried to move. but he can't thanks to the Flower Chain's effect. Daisy smiled and said, "Well, here goes. Ready..."

The arena fell silent as Daisy is about to finish the match.

"Aim..."

Everyone is watching the final moments of the battle as Daisy is just one word away from firing the cannon. She looked at the screen for the last time, took a deep breath and then...

It is time.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

With the word shouted, Daisy pulled the cannon's trigger and then...

 _WHOOSH!_

A beam of yellow light came out of the cannon as she fired it, heading straight for Rawk Hawk. He saw the beam, braced himself for impact and then...

 _BOOM!_

A yellow explosion came in as the cannon made impact with its target. Rawk Hawk is now sealed in a flowerbed as Daisy saw it all. She smiled to herself and said the magic word to finish the attack...

" _ **BLOOMING!**_ "

And with a snap of Daisy's finger, the flowerbed exploded into daisies as Rawk Hawk took the final hit of the match and with that, he fell down on the arena floor. The battle finally came to an end thanks to Daisy's Flower Cannon.

Lakitu saw the final hit of the match, swung his hammer to the gong and then...

 _GONG!_

It's official.

" _ **FINISH!**_ The winner of this match, thanks to the Flower Cannon is... _**DAISY!**_ "

With that, the entire arena cheered as Daisy won the match for the very first time with daisies falling all over the arena as she jumped for joy thanks to her victory. She smiled to herself and said, "Yahoo! I did it!"

And so, Daisy had a great time at the Glitz Pit as she enjoys her first win.


End file.
